El amor
by Susy Marple
Summary: Reeditado.El amor como sentimiento es importante, pero tienes que aceptarlo con todo el paquete, la felicidad, la risa, la alegria, la pena, la decepción y el dolor. Este es un One Shot.


_El amor_

_Era un día de verano. La lluvia y la tormenta no estaban ajenas a ese día, y se podría decir que muchos ciudadanos se identificaban con el tiempo._

_Ella tenía 25 años, y pese a su juventud, sus ojos húmedos denotaban un gran sufrimiento, corría por las calles con un vestido negro de fiesta, con tacos aguja, y hermosamente adornaba su cuello una gargantilla plateada con lagrimas de cristal swarovski lo mismo que los pendientes y la pulsera. Hacía ya cuatro años que estaba enamorada. ¡Si, Enamorada! Y su joven corazón no soportaba ese sentimiento. Es cierto, el estar enamorada podía ser el sentimiento mas sublime del mundo, pero también lo mas doloroso. Y es que no hablamos de un amor correspondido, hablamos de un amor que solo ella profesaba ahora, que por muchas circunstancias no se pudo concretar del todo pero que le había no roto el corazón ni destrozado, si no pulverizado. Él era su amigo desde los 18, cuando lo conoció en la universidad en el taller de teatro._

_Serena, el nombre de ella, no hacía honor a su nombre al 100% y eso lo sabían bien sus amigas, si es que se podría decir amigas a chicas que apenas conocía 4 meses antes de ingresar juntas a la facultad de turismo y hotelería, cuando las trató en la escuela preparatoria para ingreso a la universidad. Pero desde que lo vio a él allí, su mundo cambio._

_Es cierto, siempre fue enamoradiza. En su ultimo grado de escuela primaria, se sentía atraída por un niñito de su salón, Tomas, y apenas tenía doce años, pero así como lloró porque su secundaría la haría en otro sitio y dejaría de ver a sus amigos de 6 años, es que se acostumbro a su nueva escuela. Obvio, Tomas jamás supo que la extrovertida y a la vez dulce Serena sentía algo por el, pese a que se volvieron algo cercanos y el le llevo trufas de chocolate del paseo de promoción, al cual Serena no fue porque sus padres temían que el bus se cayera a algún acantilado._

_Pero Serena cautivó con su forma de ser a sus nuevos compañeros, que en un inicio la miraban distinto. Y es que pese a tener 12 años para trece, ella siempre daba de primera impresión ser la señorita perfecta y correcta, y no es que no lo fuera, pero podía soltarse la melena y ser bastante divertida y juguetona cuando el hielo se derretía. Y eso sucedió, se había ganado el corazón de sus nuevos compañeros de secundaria. Pero a los catorce, su corazón en crecimiento se fijo en un niño de su salón que era distinto a todos los demás, en cierto modo parecido a ella. Le gustaba leer, le gustaba ir al cine y ver los estrenos… y no solo se encerraba en el mundo de Caballeros del zodiaco o de súper campeones, no, el también podía interesarse en otras cosas para su edad y eso la cautivo, soñando despierta con su primer beso (que no llegaba y que no lo haría con los estúpidos juegos tipo botella borracha o pregunta o castigo) y que termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus padres se mudarían aun sitio totalmente opuesto a donde ella vivía. Imagínense, de vivir rodeada del mar, pasaría a vivir ahora en el campo, frente al club donde su familia era asidua, y todo por culpa del madito asma que tanto ella como su hermano sufrían. Pero su carácter rebelde típico de la edad, no dudó en hacerse presente las típicas frases de "que no me mudo, que no me pueden hacer esto, que solo me faltan 3 años para acabar la secundaría, que estoy en la edad del cambio, etc, etc" y bueno, nada se puede hacer cuando vas a cumplir 15 años y dependes de tus padres. Así que nuevamente la inquieta adolescente tendría que pasar nuevamente por el "trauma" de mudarse a un sitio en donde todo era lejano, diferente, otro mundo._

_Pero sus padres tendrían razón, podría quejarse de todo lo que quisiera, de la educación implantada en la nueva escuela, podía quejarse del lugar, de lo lejano y pueblerino del sitio, pero por su carácter amiguero y franco ella tendría amigos muy rápido, aunque ella dijera que NO, que jamás haría amigos porque de por si no la aceptarían. No es que estuviera equivocada del todo, siempre que conocía gente nueva, la primera impresión de señorita perfecta aparecía, cuando no era eso así. Así que digamos que después de tres meses de adaptación en el nuevo hogar, que es realmente preciso, iniciaría sus clases en el colegio. Su tercer año y sus 15 años._

_No le fue nada mal. Los profesores la adoraban desde que llego, por su desenvolvimiento (que antes no le paso cuando la cambiaron al colegio secundario anterior) en clases, por participar en todos los cursos, y por no ser nada tímida a la hora de dar su opinión. La mitad de la clase la alaban por ser inteligente y tener respuestas correctas en las clases de literatura, pero mordaces sus respuestas en historia, civismo y opinión. Hasta en religión, y eso desconcertaba a muchos al ser un colegio católico. Pero la otra mitad aun la miraban con cierto recelo. Pero al cabo de algunos meses, ella era aceptada nuevamente por todos. Sere por aquí, Sere por allá. Y sus padres felices de que su adolescente hija se integrara rápido pese a sus iniciales amenazas de que todo iría mal._

_A Sere nuevamente el corazón le jugó una mala pasada. Se enamoró, según ella, del chico mas perfecto de su salón, delegado de clases, bromista, querido por todos y de buen carácter. Joe se volvió su amigo, aunque su mejor amigo era George, que sabía muchas cosas como la mas cercana de sus amigas. Y ella volvió a tener pajarillos en la cabeza, soñando nuevamente con su primer beso, con el que supuestamente era su primer amor. Y así estuvo encandilada cuatro años, si cuatro, y no tres, su colegio se plegó a la preparatoria o bachillerato impuesto por el gobierno para los colegios públicos, pero al ser su colegio uno dependiente de otro colegio en Europa, pues la plana directiva decidió plegarse al piloto para ver como les iba. Un fracaso… pero por ese fracaso, Sere lloró cuatro años por el amor no correspondido de su Joe._

_Y así fue como la inquieta Serena ya no era una niña de quince años, ahora era una jovencita de dieciocho, con sueños, metas y un carácter menos infantil, cosa normal en las personas cuando crecen, aunque jamás perdió su esencia propia, esa inocencia, ese candor y porque no, esa dulzura que siempre dejaba a todos con la idea de que no había muchachita mas feliz que ella. En cierto modo podría ser verdad, pero los problemas existen, claro que eso depende de la edad, y eso lo aprendió en el camino. Los problemas a los doce se ven totalmente distintos a los quince y a los dieciocho. Pero solo se abría a las personas cercanas, que conocían su carácter sensible. A los demás, les mostraba su sonrisa alegre y franca. Así tenía que ser._

_Y sin ser ninguna sorpresa, ingreso entre los primeros puestos a la universidad que tanto anhelaba, la universidad con el mejor prestigio en lo referente a la carrera de sus sueños, todos el mundo que soñaba con entrar al turismo y a la hotelería sabía que ese era la universidad mas competitiva, sobre todo porque ellos eran muy exigentes con los cursos, que mas que teorías, eran practicas, perfecto para el futuro profesional._

_Y fue allí donde lo conoció a él, a ese muchacho del inicio de la historia. Darien era 10 años mayor que ella, estaba decidido a estudiar la carrera que siempre había querido y que ahora, gracias a su trabajo, podía darse el lujo de pagar pese a la oposición de sus padres. Desde que se conocieron, Serena y Darien chocaban abiertamente en carácter, a el le gustaba molestarla, sacarla de sus casillas, y el fue el primero que consiguió eso en ella. Pues Serena siempre tenía un carácter dulce con todo el mundo, aunque las peleas con sus hermanos o sus papas fueran el pan de cada día. Y es que la convivencia con la familia también suele aflorar ese geniecillo que con los amigos o demás allegados difícilmente mostramos (y no por hipocresía, solo que para Serena era difícil explotar con los demás porque simplemente no eran sus latosos hermanos menores o sus posesivos y nerviosos padres que durante 18 años aun la trataban como a niña) Darien siempre le terminaba diciendo "me gusta ser la persona con la cual te muestras mas real" para su desconcierto, ya que ella siempre se mostraba franca con todos. Pero el le decía nuevamente "aunque no lo creas, nadie te conoce como yo, ni siquiera tu misma te conoces". La pobre le contestaba que era un arrogante, por pretender decir que ella se mostraba abierta con el o que el la conociera mas que lo que ella misma decía. "déjame decirte entonces que tu misma no quieres conocerte por miedo a darte cuenta de quien puedes llegar a ser y por temor de herir a los demás". Herir a los demás.... Es cierto, ella detestaba herir a los demás, detestaba ser ella la que hiciera llorar a una persona, y cuando se veía en la obligación de decir algo a sus mejores amigos para el bien de estos, se llenaba de valor una semana, y después les decía las cosas, que si bien a otros podían tardarles segundos, quizás solo algunos minutos, a ella le costaba media hora o mas. Esa fue la primera ronda ganada por Darien. Y es que siempre discutían en el descanso, en el almuerzo y después de los talleres de teatro. No estudiaban en el mismo salón, pero compartían amigos en común. Y no era raro que los amigos los vieran siempre lanzándose desafíos o retos académicos y de otra índole, en la que ambos quedaban 50/50, a veces una ganaba y el otro perdía como al revés. Pero Serena no se daba cuenta, porque era despistada, pero poco a poco el estaba ocupando sus pensamientos… para después ocupar su corazón. La señora Ikuko veía con buenos ojos a Darien y el grupo de amigos que su hija tenía y estaba segura, mas que segura, que a su hija le gustaba Darien. Pensaba que Serena se lo ocultaba por vergüenza o timidez, pero no era así, aun Serena no se daba cuenta de esto._

_Y así Serena hizo acaba su primer año de universidad, dispuesta a formar filas de los estudiantes de administración hotelera. Muchos de sus amigos de esos primera dos semestres se separarían para ingresar a la carrera de administración turística y otros pocos a Guías oficiales del sector turismo. Y para su mala suerte, Darien Chiba entraba a la misma carrera después de los cursos generales. Su pesadilla numero uno ahora estaría mas cerca de ella. Molesta por un momento, no menciono nada hasta llegar a casa con sus notas y disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones antes de ingresar a la carrera en los próximos tres meses. Era mediados de diciembre, y el verano siempre trae augurios positivos. En marzo ya entraría a clases recargada y con ganas de arrastrar al mundo entero._

_Pero aquí comenzaría mas bien toda su pesadilla:_

_-Y bien hija ¿como te fue?_

_-Excelente, aquí están las notas, y ahora a descansar antes de entrar por fin de lleno a mi carrera._

_-¿Y tus amigas Margarita y Laura seguirán estudiando contigo?_

_-Así es, no nos separaremos jamás._

_-Que bueno mi vida. Dime, y el muchacho ese de tipo Francés?_

_-Ah! Si te refieres por el tarádo de Darien, pues si, se queda en la carrera. Y yo que quería descansar de su presencia._

_-Pero ¿Por qué dices tal cosa? Con lo guapo e inteligente que es…_

_-Si, si, todo lo que quieras, pero es un tarádo._

_-Oye Serena, no lo llames así._

_-¿Y por qué no puedo llamarle así?_

_-Porque a parte de que se oye mal, es terrible que insultes así al chico que te gusta._

_Un balde de agua fría invadió el cuerpo de Serena por dentro._

_-¿A mi gustarme Darien Chiba? JA, estas loca mamá._

_-¿A caso no te gusta Darien? Pensé que si._

_-¿Por qué habría de gustarme, a ver, explícame?_

_-Por la forma en que sonríes cuando se despiden, por tus ojos brillantes cuando cuantas cosas buenas de él, por tu reacción "disque" colérica cuando cuentas cosas que el te hace y te enfadan… a ver, ¿qué mas? Ah, si! Por la manera en que lo miras cuando habla con tu padre, tus hermanos o conmigo las veces que ha venido de polizonte a la casa con tus compañeros de clases, por como siempre hablas de el, siempre es el. De cómo te comes las uñas como ahora cuando lo menciono y no deseas seguir con la charla, de cómo te sonrojas cuando habla por teléfono contigo, e incluso las peleas que tienen en el móvil. Puedo seguir…_

_Serena estaba petrificada. Eso no podía ser verdad, ella detestaba a Darien Chiba… Bueno, no lo detestaba, al contrario, le caía bien, sino no sería su amigo, ¿verdad? Y a demás que el a parte de ser muy inteligente y que sabía muchas cosas y la entretenía, era un niño grande atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero que ese niño grande podía ser todo un adulto responsable y sacar lo mejor de su experiencia en la vida, también. Pero no, ella no, ella solo lo quería como un amigo y eso era todo. Es mas, lo quería lejos de ella. Cumpliría veinte años el 30 Junio, y ya estaba grandecita para saber reconocer que era el amor._

_-Mamá, yo no estoy enamorada de Darien Chiba. Te voy avisando._

_-¿Y quien habló de amor? Yo hablé de un gusto… Pero no me sorprende que te enamores de el, si es que no lo estas ya._

_Y su mamá salio campante de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación. Lo que Serena no sabía era que su mamá llevaba una sonrisa en los labios._

_Ese verano fue el peor de todos._

_Las clases empezaron y Serena se reunió con sus dos grandes amigas, Margarita y Laura, verían en que salón les tocaba estar. Revisando las listas Laura grito con pesar:_

_-Oh no chicas! Me toca en el salón 12. Y ustedes no están!_

_-No puede ser, no nos pueden separar._

_-Y lo peor de todo es que me toca con el idiota de Darien._

_-¿con Darien?- Serena preguntó con interés._

_-Si, me toca con tu amiguito. Aggg! No sabes como no lo paso, siempre con sus aires de inteligencia._

_-Pero Laura, no son aires, es realmente inteligente. -Mencionó Margarita._

_-Si, todo lo que quieras, pero es un completo arrogante. No se como lo tienes por amigo Sere._

_-Lo tengo por amigo por muchas cosas. A demás nadie es perfecto, si te parece arrogante, pues es porque no lo conoces. Para mi la verdad es que no lo es. Es mi amigo así y lo acepto como es._

_-Stop Stop stop! Estas defendiendo a Chiba._

_-Si, lo defendería a el igual que a ustedes si es que alguien viniera y hablara cosas que no son._

_-Bueno, lo siento. Pero respeta mi opinión respecto a el ¿quieres Sere?_

_-Me conformo con que no hables mal de el delante mío._

_Margarita no dijo nada mas observando atentamente a sus dos amigas._

_En la siguiente lista Margarita y Serena estaban en el mismo salón. Al menos ellas no estarían separadas… por el momento._

_Serena se encontró a los minutos con Darien cuando estaba yendo a visitar a quien fuese su tutor en generales y que ahora se hacía cargo de la promoción de Hotelería. Estaba pidiendo que lo pasaran a otro salón. Escuchaba como el profesor le decía que eso era imposible, pero que intentara adaptarse a sus nuevos compañeros. Al momento de salir Darien la vio._

_-Hola Serena, gusto en verte._

_-Hola, ¿que tal vacaciones?_

_-Nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Fui al norte a pasar vacaciones con mi familia, pero como siempre, termine discutiendo con mi padre por mi nueva profesión. Nada nuevo si me pongo a recapacitar que fue así cuando tenía casi tu edad y le propuse en un inicio esta carrera. ¿Qué tal tu?_

_-Yo nada, prácticamente no tuve vacaciones, se podría decir que literalmente en vez de cargar pilas, sulfaté._

_-Vamos a la terraza, aun no empiezan clases y así seguimos la charla._

_Serena no sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero esas vacaciones solo había añorado verlo y demostrarse a si misma que el solo era su amigo, pero ahora… lo tenía en frente y se dio cuenta que en realidad era su amigo, que las ideas absurdas de su madre eran falsas, y que si solo lo defendió era por ser su amigo, y que si ahora estaba feliz de verlo, era por esa misma razón._

_-¿Por qué te querías cambiar de salón?_

_-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es de buena educación._

_-Disculpa pero no escuche a posta, solo entre a saludar cuando el profesor te dijo eso de que era mejor que te adaptaras a tu nueva clase._

_-Es que quería entrar a otro salón donde esta las personas a las que conozco y me siento cómodo. Pero bueno, supongo que debo resignarme y empezar con un nuevo grupo._

_-Así es. Oye, me alegro de verte, debo irme._

_Y sin decir mas, Serena sintió ganas de llorar. Y es que por mas que lo negara o no lo aceptara, ella hubiera querido que el entrará a estudiar con ella en la misma clase._

_Ese ciclo paso rápidamente. Margarita tuvo que irse esos 5 meses por problemas económicos y Serena se sintió sola. Los recreos compartía con Laura. Y en una de esas conversaciones, Laura nombró a Darien, que dicho sea el paso, no volvieron a cruzar palabras mas que un hola o chao de vez en cuando._

_-No es ningún arrogante, aunque me sigue cayendo pesado. Me recuerda a mis hermanos mayores. Por cierto, siempre me pregunta por ti Sere._

_-Ah si!, ¿qué dice?_

_-Que extraña los talleres de teatro, y que siempre te mande saludos._

_-Que cortés._

_-A mi me pareció eso al inicio, pero lo hace tan seguido que no se… creo que esta interesado en ti._

_-JAJA! Si, Darien Chiba interesado en una mocosa de casi 20 años. No me lo puedo creer._

_-Pues a mi me da la sensación de que es así. Pero no me hagas caso, hablemos de cosas mas interesantes…_

_Y así fue como Laura le cambiaba la conversación a Sere, y es que ella no se imaginaba lo que Serena Sentía por Darien… Porque Serena no lo quería aceptar del todo._

_Cuando llego la hora de pasar al 4to. Ciclo de la carrera, Serena vio una cosa terrible. Contabilidad era su pesadilla, como todo lo que llevaba números, y saco un 12/20, lo que le costaba pasar al siguiente ciclo si no pasaba un extraordinario. Lo pensó bien, habló con sus padres, y decidió llevar ese curso, no presentarse a los extraordinarios y no hacer el 4to ciclo. Prefería pulirse con ese y no complicarse su vida con los horarios de 4to y de 3ro. No era el fin del mundo y eso lo sabía, era su carrera y si tenía que llevar ese curso solo mil veces, así lo haría._

_Y Margarita regreso a la facultad, llevando el 3er. Ciclo. Laura pasaba a 4to sin problemas._

_Serena ese ciclo donde solo llevaba contabilidad, se reencontró con algunos compañeros que jalaron el curso, y otros que recién iniciaban este. Y nuevamente por su carácter, pudo conocer chicos buena honda que se volverían hasta años después inseparables. Allí estaba Mina Aino, una rubia parecida a Serena físicamente y en carácter. Ambas rubias, de ojos azules. Ella le presentaría mas adelante a otras chicas. Pero por el momento ellas se volvieron muy buenas amigas._

_Pasó el ciclo, y por fin cursaría 4to ciclo como debiera, llevando los cursos mas variados, como cocina internacional, Bar y Ama de llaves. Pero después de inscribirse, el mismo día de inicio de curso, ya sentada con su nuevo grupo de compañeros, entraba Darien Chiba mas guapo que nunca. Con sus 29 años, Darien no dejaba de llamar la atención por su tipo francés, cabello oscuro, ojos azul noches y tez bronceada y alto._

_Serena escucho como una chica llamada Rei, amiga de Mina, comentaba:_

_-Que suerte la mía, nuevamente Darien estudiara con nosotros!!!_

_-¿A qué te refieres Rei? ¿si Darien era de mi ciclo? debería estar en 5to._

_-Pues Serena, el llevo con nuestro salón el curso de Inglés._

_Otra vez la mente de Serena en blanco. El no, fueron casi 6 meses que ni se acordó de el, ella misma había decidido eso, sobre todo cuando el destino quiso que ella jalara ese estúpido curso de contabilidad. Nada estaba bien._

_-Hola Serena. Tiempo sin verte._

_Rei miró a Serena incrédula. Imposible, su Darien estaba saludando a Serena como Sere. Si eran amigos, ella lo ayudaría, si. Hablaría con Serena._

_Darien se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Serena estaba que no sabía si saltar de la emoción o de tratarlo con indiferencia, o solo ser sarcástica._

_-Así que El Señor Darien Chiba estará en 4to. Ciclo recién. ¿Qué paso?_

_-Nada, la profesora de inglés no me quería mucho, así que tras muchas peleas, me hundió, fui al extraordinario, y pese a todo, se encargo de jalarme. Así que aproveche esto para llevar el inglés solo y ponerme en una escuela de idiomas._

_-Que bueno. Me alegro por ti._

_-Y tu Serena, jalaste contabilidad… Cualquier cosa este ciclo yo te ayudo con la contabilidad hotelera, recuerda que yo he trabajado en el banco por muchos años._

_-Lo se, gracias pero te aclaro que no jalé contabilidad, simplemente no fui a extraordinarios._

_-Ok, la señorita perfección confesando que prefirió llevar el curso. interesante!_

_-Lo mismo para ti en cierto modo. _

_-Pues si pudiera te diría brindemos por eso._

_A partir de allí la amistad de ellos se hizo mas intensa, única, siempre juntos, y ahora si, Serena gritaba a los 4 vientos de su casa (no en la universidad claro) lo enamorada que estaba de Darien. Lo mucho que amaba sus defectos, porque hasta sus defectos, que era ser terco como una mula y que no le gustaba perder, la derretía. A Mina le parecía un buen chico y fue junto con Rei quienes se dieron cuenta que entre ellos habían feeling. Así que Rei decidió no decir nada de lo que le gustaba Darien, pues vio como en el caso de Serena era mas que un simple gusto. Y ese sentimiento que había nacido en ellos llego de manera insospechada, ambos, sin que uno se lo dijera al otro, estaban felices de estar cerca, de ser compañeros grupales en los trabajos y encima estudiar juntos el mismo idioma. Si un doctor revisaba el corazón de Serena, se daba cuenta que latía a mil. En ese mismo grupo estaba Mina, obviamente, Rei, Lita Kino, una chica que competía con Serena en las clases de cocina, pero que trabajaban muy bien juntas, y Amy Mizuno, una muchacha que era un genio en lo referente a los idiomas y los números. Y de los chicos Andrew Furuhata, novio de Lita desde el 2do. Ciclo. No siempre trabajaban todos juntos, pues era depende cuantos alumnos tenían que estar en el trabajo, pero siempre se encontraba Mina, Serena, Rei, Darien y Kelvin, un muchachito de 18 años que siempre pedía trabajar con ellos._

_Darien siempre se iba con Serena en auto a lo de los idiomas, o tomaban juntos el transporte. Incluso el llevaba a Serena a almorzar a su casa, que estaba cerca de la universidad. La mamá de Darien en cuanto conoció a Serena le dijo:_

_-Mi hijo no se cansa de hablar maravillas de ti. Es un placer conocerte hija._

_Serena volaba. Que mas decir, los sobrinos de Darien la adoraban, los abuelos decían que era una niña educada a la usanza antigua, y que era chispeante e inteligente. Para Serena en esos momentos no había duda de que Darien sentía algo por ella, y no solo por las cosas que notaba, si no porque el mismo daba muestras de muchas cosas, como cuando sacaba el paraguas y caminaban juntos, y la tomaba de la mano. Como cuando no le importaba manejar una hora de ida y de regreso para llevarla hasta la casa de ella, que estaba fuera de la ciudad. Todo iba de maravillas, incluso el la invitaba a fiestas, a exposiciones de cuadros, a conciertos, al teatro. Pero a veces la envidia gana. Y muchas cosas cambiaron cuando en una pagina de estudiantes de la facultad, comenzaron ha escribir cosas sobre ellos, que si estaban juntos, que si el era mayor que ella. Que si ella demasiado inocente para el. Todo esto cambió… Darien empezó a alejarse poco a poco de ella. Y a Serena le dolía. Porque se daba cuenta que esto nadie se lo esperaba. Pero sabía que si no hablaba con el, no solo perdería la oportunidad de seguir cerca de el, sino que perdería su amistad. Y fue allí donde ella sufrió como nunca por amor, porque sentía miedo de perderlo. Y se confesó a sus amigas Mina y Rei, que la consolaban y le daban palabras de aliento. Fueron ellas quienes le dieron el valor para que hablara con el._

_Y así lo hizo. Solo faltaban dos semanas para acabar el 4to ciclo y vendrían vacaciones, y sabía que si no hablaba con el ahora, no lo haría nunca. Y lo busco a la salida, y le pidió que si podían conversar en el parque. El accedió, pero se fueron en auto, pues no quería que nadie siguiera especulando con ellos. Se fueron a la playa. No estaba lejos de allí y nuevamente el sol era agradable, pues ya faltaba poco para el verano. Pero la cabeza de Serena daba vueltas, le dolía, le dolía el tener que decirle que estaba sufriendo con todo eso._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, pero era eso lo mejor, que el rompiera el hielo._

_-De que piensas de todo lo que están escribiendo en esa pagina de grupos de Messenger._

_-De que es una tontería, y que la verdad no me importa lo que escriban allí. ¿Acaso a ti te importa?_

_-Si, la verdad es que si._

_Me miro con esos ojos azules que me traspasaban, y sus ojos no expresaban nada, ni burla, ni seriedad._

_-No debería importarte, pero lo haces porque piensas que esto esta cambiando las cosas._

_-Pero es que es así, últimamente te has alejado de mi como si fuera la peste, y evitas sentarte conmigo en el descanso o a tomar café conmigo y prefieres dejarme de lado como si yo no fuera…_

_Darien abrazó a Serena con ternura, con fuerza. Serena podía sentir el latir de su corazón pegado al de él. Le beso la frente, y le susurro:_

_-Por eso es que te quiero tanto. Eres una niña todavía… que ni te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decir._

_-¿Acaso esta mal lo que he dicho?_

_-Bendito sea Dios por permitirte que aun no crescas del todo, pero cuando lo hagas sufrirás mucho Sere._

_-Me llamaste Sere. Tu jamás me llamas Sere, sino Serena._

_-Cuando pienso en ti o te nombro con otros digo Sere. Nunca antes conocí a alguien como tu. Eres inteligente, mas inteligente que otras personas de mi edad incluso, que creo que jamás han cogido un libro o no han visto ni History Channel. Eres interesante, nunca me aburres, siempre sacas lo mejor de las personas, aunque pueda llegar esa persona hacer un completo idiota. Eres divertida en muchos aspectos, pero pese a eso, tu experiencia en la vida es mas baja que la de una adolescente de 13 años. Vives en un mundo de ensueño pese a saber que la realidad en la que vivimos es dura. Siempre sonríes, siempre brillas, pero vas a sufrir mucho Serena Tsukino, porque el mundo no es blanco y de luz, el mundo es sombra también, y si no creces, el mundo te va a comer._

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?_

_-Me preocupo por ti. Si tu supieras muchas cosas. Sere, te conozco mas de lo que crees, si me acercara a ti como yo quisiera, me sentiría culpable. Eres tan frágil._

_-No soy frágil._

_-Si que lo eres, pero no lo sabes del todo porque aun no sales al mundo. Y tengo miedo de que te lastimen. Si pudiera haría que estuvieras siempre conmigo, y así nadie tendría que hacerte daño. Pero eso es imposible pues yo mismo te haría mas daño de lo que yo mismo creo._

_Los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lagrimas, lo que estaba oyendo ¿era una confesión de sentimientos?_

_-Tu no me lastimarías. Darien, yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo._

_-Pero el problema es que yo ya no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Pero se que es imposible._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Y si yo estuviera enamorada de ti?_

_-Pese a que estuvieras enamorada de mi, jamás estaría contigo Sere. Por mas que pienso que eres perfecta, tu y yo llevaríamos una relación muy extraña. Te hace falta tanta experiencia, aprender tantas cosas, y yo, yo yo no quiero ser la persona que te muestre todo eso. Y si nos ponemos a pensar, te conozco tanto._

_-Quiero que me conozcas de otro modo. Darien, si yo te dijera que te amo ¿me creerías?_

_-Es que eso lo se. Sere, yo se que tu estas enamorada de mi hace mucho tiempo._

_Un balde de agua fría nuevamente. Si el sentía cosas por ella, porque actuaba así. Era la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza._

_-Vámonos a clases._

_Darien tomó la mano de Serena y fueron al auto, irían de frente a sus clases de francés. Pero el silencio de apodero de ellos. Y en realidad las cosas no mejoraron después._

_Esas vacaciones Serena se la paso llorando en su casa, no quería verlo, pero como tenían que verse en clases de Francés no le quedaba mas remedio. El siempre allí, con su sonrisa perfecta. Pero se desvanecía al verla, aunque en sus ojos había cierto brillo. Pero Serena salía sola, ya no mas caminatas, ya no mas salidas en el coche de el. Ya todo estaba acabado. Hasta que un día en la misma semana antes de la navidad, ella iba caminando sola, cuando una mano la tomo por el hombro. Era él._

_-No podemos seguir así, te amo Sere, te amo._

_Y sus labios se sellaron, el primer beso que ella siempre había estado esperando se hizo realidad. Y no fue como se lo imagino, fue mucho mejor, fue mucho mas lindo, fue mucho mas real y era con la persona que amaba tal como era._

_Cuando el se separo, le dijo:_

_-A Dios gracias he sido el primero en esto…_

_Sere se sonrojo._

_A partir de allí la relación de ellos cambio. Se volvieron enamorados y solo la gente cercana a ellos lo supieron. Ambos vivieron juntos una relación maravillosa. Y estuvieron felices hasta los 23 años de ella (algo mas de dos años de relación) pero las cosas tampoco fueron bien. Darien mantenía mucha inseguridad por la diferencia de edad, y el solo hecho de que las cosas se pusieran color rojo entre ellos, el era el que frenaba (lo que la hacía sentir mal a Serena, que creía al pie de juntillas que en tal caso era la mujer la que tomaba la decisión final del caso) y ella quedaba con unas ganas de pegarle. Pero por un lado se sentía tranquila, porque sabía que el la protegía, la cuidaba y que no se aprovechaba de la experiencia (ella no llamaba diferencia de edad, ya que hasta la experiencia de una chica de 15 era mayor que la de ella en muchas cosas tan simples, como entrar a una disco o emborracharse hasta decir basta)_

_Pero en la cabeza de Darien habían mas cosas… él la amaba, pero tenía miedo de la inexperiencia de ella, sobre todo de ser el quien le mostrara tantas cosas. Eso era lo que lo hacía pensar mil veces en acabar con eso. Hasta que lo hizo aprovechando el tema de los hijos. Sabía que Serena prefería esperarse a casarse y formar una familia cuando ella lograra todas sus metas y cuando se sintiera realizada en muchos otros aspectos. Y como el era el que decía que el tren se le estaba acabando, fue cortante:_

_-Yo no puedo perder mi tiempo… No puedo esperar a nadie 10 años porque para eso yo tendré 40 o mas. Y yo quiero tener una familia. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con nuestra relación Serena, no puedo._

_-¿A que le temes en realidad? a veces dudo de que sea la edad lo que nos separe, a veces mas creo que es tu estúpido miedo a estar con alguien como yo._

_-No digas tonterias. Jamás he pensado eso. Pero tu aun sigues siendo una niña..._

_-Déjame de decir niña por Dios Santo. Si tanto te molesta andar con una niña, ¿por qué me dijiste para ser tu enamorada? Sabes una cosa, estoy harta que todos, incluido tu, decidan por mi. Yo soy lo suficientemente adulta para saber que quiero y que no, y si tu vas a tomar ciertas decisiones por mi, significa que no confías en mi criterio. No confías en mi._

_-Puede que sea eso._

_Esto fue el caos para la vida de ella, porque lo dejo ir, después de decirle sus verdades en la cara (porque hasta le dijo un par de cosas que por mas que le dolieran tenía que saber). Ambos se amaban, pero el prefería dejarlo todo. Que así sea. Ella lo dejaba libre. Fue casi un año muy difícil, seguir trabajando juntos en la universidad, verse en lo de los idiomas… nada ayudaba para que ellos se olvidarán, a demás que se conocían muy bien, y eso tampoco fue de ayuda. No para cuando quieres olvidar a alguien…_

_-Ven aqui, verás que lo harás bien.-Mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros._

_-¿Cómo sabes que estoy nerviosa? Nadie se ha dado cuenta._

_-Porque cuando estas nerviosa, tienes marcas en las manos, te pones roja de los nervios, y porque te vuelves mas parlanchina de lo normal Sere._

_-Un dolar por poder quitarte ese don de leer en mi._

_-Pues mil dolares por poder seguir conociendote como lo hago._

_-Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabías?_

_-Eso fue lo que hizo que te enamorarás de mi, ¿lo sabías también?_

_Cuando ya Serena tenía 24 años, y termino la carrera, Darien presento a su prometida el día de la graduación. Solo Serena sabía lo que sentía, su careta de sonrisa perfecta, de que no pasaba nada, de que todo era pasado, todos se lo creyeron. Todos menos Darien, que la observaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Intento acercarse a ella en mas de una ocasión, pero era inutil, siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas y de Margarita y Laura que fueron de polizontes. Pero ella también sabía que esto era duro para el, pero era necesario para ambos cerrar su historia. Serena, que ya trabajaba desde los 22 años, ahora se sentía morir. En el hotel donde era recepcionista, a veces no estaba con calma. Todo lo estaba viviendo con mucho dolor, pese a que ella decidió dejar de verse con todos los chicos de su facultad, para evitarlo. Y gritaba y lloraba de dolor con las personas que estaban cerca a ella, que no eran sus amigas de la facultad, sino las chicas mas maravillosas, que soportaban su llanto, sus gritos, o sus sarcásmos cuando lo nombraba. Ellas que no tenían nada que ver con el, pero pese a eso, pese a todo, ella no lo olvidaba, el estaba allí, presente, en su alma y en su corazón por mas que negara este hecho en mil ocasiones. Y sus pensamientos y recuerdos. tenía marcado su nombre. _

_El tiempo paso, y por mas que intentaba, no lo olvidaba, y para la colmo de males, por mas que intentara, era en vano, pues a donde fuera, se lo encontraba, y eso no ayudaba nada. Pero tuvo que caer, tuvo que caer un día, nuevamente de lluvia y tormenta. El estaba allí, con ella, con el paraguas, y sin que nadie se explicaba como, Serena lo beso, y aunque su beso fue solo una caricia, este acto se volvió intenso, pues el reaccionó ante los labios de ella como si fuera el fin del mundo. Ambos con la conciencia lejana, se entregaron en un beso que fue el mejor beso de la vida de Serena, jamás antes el la había besado como ahora. Pero por una fracción de segundos ella reacciono. El se casaría en diciembre, solo 4 meses para en enlace. Y se separó de el, corriendo hasta llamar a un taxi que la llevara a casa, mientras ella se sentía sucia y despreciable, ya que el se casaría y con una buena mujer a decir verdad. Pero le reventaba que el respondiera, que el reaccionara, que se dejará llevar y la llevara a ella hasta la locura. Pero es que ella se perdía en esos ojos azules. Y nuevamente se ábrigo en recuerdos, y se maldijo por ser tan débil, por no tener el caracter necesario para olvidarlo. Por estar enamorada de él._

_Nuevamente su estado de animo se bajo hasta el fondo. Y fue su madre, que en el mes de diciembre, pleno verano, le dio la invitación del matrimonio de Darien. Su madre le dijo que fuera y que se enfrentara con la realidad y que por mas dolorosa que esta fuera, tenía que enfrentarla. Así de fácil._

_Se compró el vestido perfecto para la ocasión. Los zapatos, el mismo peinado, todo perfecto. Y salio de su casa rumbo a la iglesia en donde el amor de su vida se casaría con otra._

_Llego, y los sobrinos de Darien ni bien la vieron la llamaron a gritos tía Sere, que era así como esos niños la llamaban desde el inicio. Ella los abrazo con mucho cariño, y se acercó a la familia de el, donde su madre la abrazo como reconfortando. Declino el ofrecimiento de sentarse con ellos, y es que prefería sentarse atrás. Y la boda dio inicio. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella evito que las lagrimas bajaran, evito que la vieran destrozada. Pero al final, al final no pudo… sin saber como llego a la calle, y nuevamente la lluvia la cogió por sorpresa. Su peinado y maquillaje no existían ya, su vestido negro empapado no ayudaba en nada en su correría. Necesitaba llegar a casa ya mismo. La gente que viera a esta joven actuar de este modo pensaría que estaba loca, pero eso ya no le importaba, no le importaba que los demás supieran lo que ella pensaba, solo deseaba acabar con todo el sufrimiento, el recuerdo, con el dolor que estaba acabando con ella de a poco, porque el amor duele, el amor mata. Su amor no era correspondido, no ahora… y era mejor así, porque ahora comprendía sus palabras, el la haría sufrir, como cualquier otro, porque el amor puede darte felicidad, pero también tristeza, angustia y dolor. Y no importaba si fuera el u otro el muchacho, no importaba ya la experiencia ni la edad, solo importaba el sentimiento, y ese mismo sentimiento que te puede llevar a la luna, te puede llevar al mas infinito dolor…_


End file.
